


Getting to Know You

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: What if Eddie met Venom earlier?





	Getting to Know You

“Oh come on, don’t do this-”

“I told you last time Brock, pay up or get out,” the landlord threw the last cardboard box of the man’s possessions out of the apartment. 

“I swear I’ll get your money next week,” Eddie just barely avoided the dumb bell that was thrown out the door.

“It’s alway next week, I can’t buy shit with IOU’s!” The man slammed the door behind him and shoved Eddie’s tote bag at the former reporter. “Come back when you actually have a fucking job. Or don’t. I don’t care. Anything still here tomorrow will be thrown out.” Eddie could only stare at the man who disappeared down the stairs before turning back to the little material possessions he had left with a grimace. He didn’t need to ask himself how he got there. It was pretty fucking obvious. Carlton Drake. But it wasn’t Drake’s fault. It was his fault for not listening, for making Anne lose her job…

‘God...Anne…’ He missed Anne. He missed hugging her after a long day of work, kissing her to make her feel better, he even missed Mr. Belvedere. Sure he was allergic to the stupid cat and it wouldn’t let him near the feline with a fifty foot pole but Anne loved that cat for some reason Eddie couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Without Anne, Eddie felt like nothing. It had been what, two months since he had an actual job? Now he could add homeless to the list of reasons why he was a complete loser. Well at least he knew someone who would be there for him.

~~

“Get a job ya bums,” the man practically spat at the two homeless people just outside the convenience store.

“You don’t think we’re trying asshole?” 

“Don’t worry about it Eddie,” the man turned to Maria who glanced through the newspaper she grabbed. “He’s not the worst you’ll kinda guy you’ll meet on the streets.”

“Doesn’t give him the right to be an asshole to you.”

“Last time I checked we were both on this corner,” Maria smiled at a woman who handed her a dollar, “Besides we could be eating McDonald’s if you took that woman up on her offer.” 

“A.) I don’t do that kind of shit for money and B.) That lady owes me at least a five with how handsy she got with me.” Eddie’s face turned slightly red at the memory making the woman next to him laugh. He was about to say something in return when he saw two men in black suits standing in front of the homeless duo.

“How would you like to make some money?"


End file.
